


A Warm Welcome Home

by galacticprince



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Praise Kink, just some wholesome fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26038870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticprince/pseuds/galacticprince
Summary: From arson to espionage, Ferdinand had his work cut out for him being with Hubert von Vestra, but he wouldn't have it any other way. When he's gone for months for work, he becomes desperately lonely, which makes his return home all the better, which calls for a fun late night celebration. After all, Ferdinand is still a young man with his needs.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir & Hubert von Vestra, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	A Warm Welcome Home

It has been over two months since Hubert went away for 'business', leaving Ferdinand desperately lonely. Sure, Ferdinand was a very busy man himself with all the duties of the prime minister, overseeing the educational institution he had set up within the empire with some overview by Edelgard who gladly assisted when necessary. Even outside of his work, he still had many friends who kept him company, but coming home to their little townhouse of theirs on the outskirts of the city, it was lonely without Hubert there. It has been a bit of an open secret within the court of the crimson emperor of the two men's relationship, many of their old classmates collecting years old bets it seemed when he announced it to them.

They had chosen not to live at their old family homes, Ferdinand leaving the entirety of his father's estate to his mother and younger sisters. He wanted to always be present in the capital, to be there at a moments notice whenever necessary, so making the long travel from the Aegir territory to here was just too much.

Ferdinand brought up potentially living within Hubert's old family home, it was located in Enbarr and he already owned the place, being the last living Vestra now. It sat vacant ever since the beginning of the war, maybe they can put in some elbow grease and fix it up. He grew rather pensive at the suggestion, saying he'll give it some thought.

He burned the damn place down. Hubert simply stood in front of the burning home, just outside its iron gate. Ferdinand came sprinting to the scene, panicking, looking at him with terror. They had to stop it somehow! Hubert waved it away, saying oh, but it was a lost cause by now, it was pointless to add in all that effort. They had to stop it before it spread! Once again, brushed off, assuring him it would not spread, pointing to the thin white ring that surrounded the flames. Ferdinand noticed the flames didn't travel past it, the grass outside of it as green as ever. He covered his face, asking him why, why burn down the perfectly usable house. Oh, but it wasn't him, he said, it must have been some vagrant who took up residence and knocked over a candle. Ferdinand practically screamed, fire is not supposed to be that color! Purple is not a normal color for fire, it was dark magic! Residual energy left within the house, of course. Ferdinand was stomping his feet with frustration, Hubert grinning ear to ear. Then, how, how was there a convenient ring of blessed salt surrounding it if it was some freak accident! Oh, it's always been there, haven't you noticed? Familial paranoia, a mere precaution taken years and years ago. Hubert covered his mouth with the back of his hand while chuckling when Ferdinand grabbed his shoulders out of due exasperation at his refusal to admit to it; at the time at least.

Arson does a soul good sometimes, Hubert explained with a calm smile, once they were in the new townhouse they shared. Which, no dear, Ferdinand didn't typically burn things down to relax. The blessed salt ring was a service performed by the only person he knew who he could stand who used faith based magic, Linhardt. The only way to get him to agree to such a task was to let him ransack his father's old library of all of his books on crestology beforehand. He personally didn't care much of the topic and knew it'd come in handy one day for the right time of bribery. Ferdinand covered his face again, groaning. So their old lazy healer could be swayed into being an accomplice to a crime, Goddess above, please give Caspar the foresight to prevent this in their travels together abroad.

Hubert could have simply said no, but it seems he had to make sure with absolute certainty he never had to step foot in there again. Ferdinand didn't think of it at the time when he first suggested it, but he must have several horrible memories tied to the place, the sinking feeling of the realization that's where Marquis Vestra was 'disposed of' most likely. But really, Hubie, please don't solve things with fire. 

They had a lovely home now, so he can take comfort in that. Just big enough for the two of them and their belongings, the stark contrast between the two offices that were placed next to one another always made him laugh. Of course despite Hubert's remaining disdain for the nobility and their needless excess, he let Ferdinand take full control of decorating the home, besides his own office, which he did in droves, spending far too much time and money decorating the home head to toe, making it look like the immaculate dreamhouse he had always envisioned in adolescence. 

Living together had them pick up on one another's habits, Hubert learning how to properly making a pot of tea, if only for his partner to enjoy, and Ferdinand had become somewhat accustomed to staying up late at night because of his dear love who never seemed to want to sleep, having to practically drag him from his desk whenever he continued his work at home. This night time insomnia only seemed to make this loneliness all the worse, sitting alone just reading books or completing even some of his own work. It was one night as Ferdinand was about to go to sleep, he heard the creaking of the steps to the front door, immediately perking up as he sat up straight staring at it, like an anxious dog awaiting their owner to unlock the door.

Hearing the click of the lock and the slow opening of the door, obviously trying to keep quiet thinking he was asleep, the moment he saw Hubert's silhouette peaked through the corner, Ferdinand gasped as he tossed away whatever book he was reading seeing his gloomy lover, leaping to his feet and ran up to him, arms held out wide, “Hubie!” he cheerfully cried, embracing his wiry body tightly, “oh, you're home, I'm so happy!” he said, lifting him off his feet and gave them a little spin before setting him back down.

Hubert was entirely caught off guard, not expecting Ferdinand to be awake at this hour, let alone this animated. It was a good thing he was tired from a long journey, or else his reflexes may have led to something far less cheery. His startled expression soon faded into a smile, wrapping his arms around him, “I've missed you as well, it was a complicated matter, but all is taken care of now,” he calmly explained. He didn't need to know the details, while Ferdinand was a more than capable warrior on the field of war, he doesn't revel in the violence Hubert must conduct. Ferdinand didn't ask, so Hubert will never say just what he's been up to, only saying it's a matter of internal precautions.

Ferdinand nuzzled on his shoulder and neck for a moment, just so overjoyed to see him again, “I've been so lonely with you, you know,” he commented, tilting his head up to look at him. While just seeing him makes his heart sing with joy, he has to admit, he was feeling needy in other areas. His faithful lover was gone for two whole months, and well, going suddenly cold turkey from having full access to him whenever he wanted was difficult. He was still a young man, after all, he has his needs. He didn't want to push matters if he just wanted to go straight to sleep, but to test the waters, he leaned up pressing his lips against his.

Hubert let out a relaxed sigh through his nose receiving that kiss, after a moment moving back from it only for Ferdinand to kiss him again, more urgent. Not what he was expecting at all arriving home at the dead of night, but not unwelcome either. As he was kissed again and again, he allowed Ferdinand to push forward, his back up against the wall. There, Ferdinand's hand held the side of the other man's face, opening his mouth as his tongue ran across his lips before Hubert opened his mouth, making a small noise as the kiss deepened, further emboldening him.

Ferdinand's hand slowly stroked down his face, down the side of his neck, leisurely moving down to his chest. He made quick work undoing the first button over the overcoat, his fingers moving inside his clothes. He gasped as he suddenly felt Hubert's hand fly up and grab his wrist, making him pull back, “oh, Hubert, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to get so carried away – ” he quickly apologized. 

“No, it's not that,” Hubert interrupted, confusing Ferdinand as he himself reaching inside his coat, chuckling at the bewildered expression on his partner's face as he pulled out an incredibly sharp looking knife, “I have certain things kept hidden in my clothes when I'm conducting fieldwork, I just didn't want you to grab at it by mistake and hurt yourself,” he explained.

“I, uh...” Ferdinand babbled. He shouldn't be so shocked, he knew Hubert did certain espionage missions with unsavory details, of course he had to keep these sorts of things on his person, but now he was curious, “um, just how many do you have on you right now?” he couldn't help but ask.

Hubert couldn't help but grin, further unbuttoning the overcoat he wore, revealing three small throwing knives at the bottom hem of it, “Bernadetta's sewing skills are very accommodating, she helped adjust the lining of this garment to sheath small blades and other small pockets inside,” he explained, carefully setting it down, the slip where the surprise knife right was over his right breast revealed. 

“Wow, that's amazing! You're – not done?” Ferdinand watched as he then unbuttoned the right cuff to the dress shirt he wore underneath, watching him tug up his sleeve and reveal yet another dagger, a leather band around his forearm keeping the sheathed blade intact, watching him undo the buckle that kept it in place. The right side made sense, Ferdinand surmised, Hubert was left handed. Was he done? Of course not! Hubert knelt down, lifting each leg up to tug at the inside of his knee high boots, pulling out from each of them what looked like something akin to a ice pick without the handle, setting them with the now pile of mayhem on the small table that typically held something far more cheerier like a vase of flowers.

“How – how do you not injure yourself with all of this on you!” Ferdinand exclaimed.

Hubert let out a deep chuckle behind his dark leather glove he currently wore, a pair that always made Ferdinand's heart race feeling them run across bare skin, “Years and years of practice, I suppose, don't go rifling through the pockets on the inside, lest you want to find another form of disposal,” he said. He could only guess that meant concealed packets of poison, which all things considered, was not shocking.

“Why do you need all of this if you're a magic user?” he asked against his better judgment. 

“While using magic can be helpful if we're in an open outdoor area, it is hardly subtle, these draw less attention during indoor excursions, especially when the element of surprise is vital,” Hubert calmly explained, the glint in his eye something Ferdinand knew he probably shouldn't like, most people would have their blood run cold, but it just made his heart race.

“Are you finally safe to touch?” Ferdinand asked, clearly antsy.

A coy smile came across Hubert's face, “am I ever?” 

That does it. Ferdinand grabbed below the collar of his shirt and pulled him into another kiss. He all but dragged Hubert with him as he staggered backwards towards their bedroom. He quickly spun them around and shoved Hubert on the bed. The taller man let him do whatever his lover desired with him, staring up at him as Ferdinand knelt over him, his knee rest in-between his legs, “you must be so tired, let me take care of you,” he said warmly, his long orange hair draping over his shoulders.

Hubert reached up and took a piece of that lovely hair, curly it around his finger, staring at it admiringly, “I'm just happy to be with you again after such a long period of time,” he quietly admitted.

Ferdinand's heart ached, leaning down and hugged him tightly, “I missed you so much,” he said, pulling back a little, brushing the hair out of Hubert's face, staring at him for a long moment as his fingers lightly traced down his face before leaning in for another kiss. It wasn't as desperate as it was when Hubert first came through the door, it felt so passionate, the two of them clinging to one another for dear life it seemed. Ferdinand shivered feeling that gloved hand running up the back of his neck, his fingers running through his long hair. He heard Hubert kick off his boots, hopefully sans any pointy objects he could step on in the morning, feeling his knee bent up from the bed. He took that as a form of encouragement to go further, his mouth drifting further down, giving light kisses to his jawline before reaching down to his neck, his tongue giving the cool skin a lick, grinning feeling his body twitch as a response. He knew Hubert's neck was quite a sensitive spot for him, kissing it further and further down, watching as the other man tilted his head back to expose more of it. Ferdinand took that as his queue as he bit down on the flesh, hearing the sharp gasp from him, sucking on the spot, making sure it bruised. It's been so long since they've been together, he wants to leave proof of it. 

He moved his body up a little to unbutton the shirt Hubert wore, truly wishing he could just rip it off of him to have his way with him, but no, that would be just barbaric, plus his dear Hubert was a frugal person in terms of personal effects, owning only the bare minimum of clothing, his closet now probably entirely made up of gifts from Ferdinand by now, of course, minus the 'business' coat. His mouth began moving down his alabaster skin once he finished the task, immediately opening it up to expose his body. He continued to bite at his skin, this time of his chest, determined to leave him covered in love marks, his lips soon found one of his nipples, his tongue running over it before biting down, his thumb on the other side of the body pressing against the hardened bud, relishing in the small noises he made and hitches in his breath. Hubert always tried to stay quiet, but the hand gripping at his hair, egging him on and the feeling of his hips jerking up to grind helplessly against Ferdinand's showed him just how much he loved it. He loved when Hubert let him take the reins, as breathtakingly attractive as it was for his dark lover to take control and drive him crazy with all of those well placed words in that deep yet airy voice of his, he loved to dote on him. He doesn't allow himself to experience many pleasures in life, so Ferdinand just has to make up for that.

Ferdinand smiled up at him, his hand slipping down and grabbed at the bulge of his pants, watching how red the other's face went, those curled gloved fingers pressed against his mouth to mask the moan he made. “I take it, I have permission to proceed then,” he teased.

It took a few moments for Hubert to reply, gathering composure, “You may – ah!” as he spoke, Ferdinand gave it another squeeze, giggling seeing the glare he received.

“I'm sorry, but I couldn't help myself,” he said, keeping eye contact as he opened up his lover's pants, “I love to hear you when you're enjoying yourself, you don't have to try and hide it,” he said with the utmost sincerity, smiling and trying not to laugh again seeing Hubert's eyes immediately dart elsewhere and hearing him mutter something under his breath. Despite being together for over two years at this point, he was still so easy to embarrass when he wasn't in control of the situation, which was beyond endearing to Ferdinand. He gave his loose trousers a tug, his fingers looped underneath all the fabric and yanking his undergarments as well as his pants down below his knees, where gravity took care of the rest as they fell down from his legs bent over the bed still. He looked at the freed cock which took up at attention, his fingertips ghosting over it to watch Hubert shudder in anticipation then letting out a gasp when he grabbed it, his movement agonizingly slow, “did you think of me doing this to yourself while you were away?” he asked rather boldly. He didn't know if Hubert touched himself while gone, Goddess knows he certainly did.

“When the moment allowed it...” Hubert replied, his breath growing heavier.

Hearing that made Ferdinand feel butterflies in his stomach even though he was the one asking the question, going red himself, “Well, I can only hope I live up to your fantasies,” he said, laughing.

“Nothing can compare to being actually here with you,” Bleeding Sothis, Hubert knew exactly what to say to make his heart sing. 

As a reward for making him absolutely swoon even though he was supposed to be the one leading the charge, he bent down, moving his hair behind his shoulder, opening his mouth as he gave an experimental lick to the head of the dick, Hubert's hand finding its way back to Ferdinand's hair as he looked down, propping himself up on his other elbow. He smiled up for a moment, before running his tongue on the underside of the cock before taking it in his mouth. Hubert's eyes clenched shut at the sensation, his head rolling to the side, letting out a breathless moan. Ferdinand began to move his head further down, hand at base pumping alongside his head movements. Hubert's grip on his hair tightened, something Ferdinand didn't mind at all, encouraging him more to try and take him deeper, lavishing the head of it on his way up.

“Oh, Ferdie...” Hubert groaned out that rare pet name, his eyes half lidded as he stared down at him, biting at his lip, panting heavily, “oh, please...” he breathed out the beginning of a sentence.

Ferdinand pulled up briefly just to ask back, “please?” he mimicked, his tongue running over the head once more, watching him shiver.

“Take me, I can't stand the thought of you to be receiving nothing out of this,” Hubert said, his fingers combing through his hair once more, always so fascinated and fixated on it in their intimate moments.

“I've received plenty watching you become so unraveled,” Ferdinand teased, “but I will never say no to such a request, especially one so lovingly asked of me,” he said, making Hubert huff a little.

“Must you make the noble platitudes even for this situation,” he grumbled, getting another laugh from his attentive partner, who stood up and rummaged in their nightstand.

“Of course, just because we're in the bedroom doesn't mean I should treat you crudely,” he said, retrieving the bottle of oil, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Hubert reached over and tugged at Ferdinand's shirt, “it's not fair you get to see me, but I don't get to see you,” he said.

Ferdinand hardly noticed he wasn't undressed, aside from the noticeable tent in his pants. He set the bottle down, letting out a pleasant hum, “well if you insist,” he said. He had been dressed in leisurewear for the evening to begin with, so was quick work to pull off the shirt and pants. He turned to his lover with a grin, “better?”

Hubert stared at him, reaching out and ran his fingers over the chiseled muscle underneath the skin of his back, “You're always so beautiful,” he said wistfully.

Ferdinand grabbed the still gloved hand and kissed the back of it, before looking at him, his fingers pinching the edge of it, “may I?”

“If you wish,” Hubert replied. His partner was well aware of how self conscious he is to show his bare hands to him, peeling back the leather gloves showing his discolored skin. Overuse of dark magic has its way of staining its users and Hubert was a prime example of it, his hands blackened, traveling up his arm, the black fading into shades purple with faint wisps of it curling below his elbow. They weren't gangrenous, his hands still very soft to the touch, even if he himself didn't believe that. 

He once again kisses the back of his hand, admiring it. “You're just as beautiful,” he replied to his earlier statement. He knew Hubert wouldn't accept it, often comparing Ferdinand as the physical embodiment of the beauty of mankind or as something ethereal all together, which he absolutely cherished, so saying they were equals in Ferdinand's eyes in beauty was just ludicrous, even hearing him make a small scoff at it as he tossed away his other glove. Nonetheless, it won't stop him from reminding him that. 

He uncorked the bottle, pouring a healthy amount on his fingers, nudging his head to the side, “it'd be more comfortable if we laid in bed properly,” he suggested, in which his partner complied and shimmied up to the center of the bed, still anxiously propped up on his elbows. Ferdinand smiled, placing his clean hand at the center of Hubert's chest, “Relax,” he said, easing him to lie down properly. He sat in the center of his legs, his slick fingers rubbing at his entrance, feeling him shiver. He leaned forward, kissing him once more, continuing those circular motions until he felt him relax, the first finger slipping inside to the knuckle, careful moving it.

Hubert's legs spread open more, breaking the kiss, breath heavy, “another,” he said, which he was sure that was supposed to come out as demanding, but instead sounding needy. 

Ferdinand complied slipping the second one in, watching Hubert clench his eyes shut and let out a sharp exhale. He kissed him at the side of his mouth as his fingers were still at work, “don't get too hasty, we don't need to rush,” he assured.

Hubert's hands had latched themselves on Ferdinand's shoulders, giving him a halfhearted glare, “I'm not,” he said, though that sour look on his face was quickly wiped off as the other's fingers went deeper inside and curling at just the right spot, letting out shaking moan as he felt his lover move his fingers to that sensitive spot, “f-fuck, Ferdinand – ” 

“Not yet,” Ferdinand said, feeling the other man's back arch upward as he slipped in the third one, letting out a moan he definitely couldn't hide.

Hubert's nails dug into his shoulder, his head pressing into the pillows below him, all manner of composure and shame long thrown out, “I can't – please – ” barely stringing together words, “Please, I need you – ” he managed to choke out.

Ferdinand finally conceded to those desperate begs, taking sheer willpower to not immediately do so at the first request. He couldn't allow for Hubert to get hurt though. He withdrew his fingers, feeling the other man flinch at that, grabbing the bottle, applying more to his hand and grabbed his own long neglected cock, letting out a husky groan as he applied the oil. He looked at Hubert once more and seeing that half lidded, flushed face looking back at him made him want to explode, one hand grabbing his bony hip and the other lining himself up, “ready?” he asked, receiving a nod in response, moving forward as he pushed inside. He mouth hung open as he slowly moved inward, going from no attention before to the tightness inside of him, it took everything in him to not start fucking him senseless. It's been so long since they've been together like this, he wanted it to be special. 

He moved slowly at first, going a little bit deeper each time to make sure Hubert was ready. He felt the other man's legs hook around him, his heels digging into his back, “More,” the mage all but begged. 

Well, it's impossible to ignore a request like that. Ferdinand started moving in a steady pace, unabashedly moaning loudly, “oh, oh, Hubert, you feel so good,” he babbled out, looking down and watching as his partner tore at the sheets underneath him, his normally pale skin entirely flushed and covered in bruised from earlier. It was one thing he never mentions as to not embarrass him, but Ferdinand knew Hubert liked it when he was praised when he was the one on bottom. 

He grabbed the back of one of the thighs latched onto him as he leaned down, giving Hubert a kiss, feeling his arms immediately wrap around him once he got down. He was so desperate to remain as close as possible, staring up at him with such a vulnerable look on his face, an expression only he ever got to see. Ferdinand didn't dare pull away from his hold, rather changed positions as he wrapped his arm behold his lower back as leverage as he began a bruising pace. Hubert cried out, his nails running down his back, feeling his cock rub against his lower abs. He could only say the beginning syllables of words, ranging from obscenities to Ferdinand's name.

“you're so good to me, you feel so amazing,” Ferdinand groaned in his ear, feeling him tense up at that, making his own head spin, feeling himself grow closer to the edge, and Hubert well on his way there.

“To – Together,” Hubert managed to choke out, where even in the heat of the moment, it filled Ferdinand with so much love for him.

“Yes, together, we'll go – aah – to – togeth – ” Ferdinand couldn't even finished his sentence, ramming into him as he let out a loud cry of his own as he came inside of him, moments later with nails raking down his back feeling Hubert finish between them, his head ducking forward into the other man's shoulder, hiding his face, but it was unmistakable what his expression was hearing him practically yell in his ear.

For a few minutes, they just laid there as they were, albeit with more slacked positions, Ferdinand kissing all over Hubert's face, neck, anywhere reachable to him. He did not protest, still climbing down from that high. Eventually Ferdinand became cognitive enough to start to move again, it was somewhat of a struggle as Hubert had a vice grip hold on him still, laughing, “come on, I'm just going to clean us up a little, I'm not going anywhere,” he assured, giving him one more kiss, this time to the forehead, hearing the barely awake Hubert just grunt as a response and reluctantly let him go. Ferdinand pulled out and rolled over to the night stand, where he tends to keep a few towels folded underneath for this express purpose. He made quick work wiping them off, ready to pass out too from exhaustion considering the time of night it was. Once deemed 'good enough' for the groggy Ferdinand, he fell next to him on the bed, pulling the disarrayed covers over top of them. He let out a heavy sigh as his body and mind began to wind down, glancing over to Hubert, who had long fallen asleep, yet even in the depth of his sleep, he still moved closer to Ferdinand once he laid back down with him. He put his arm around his thin partner, smiling widely as he closed his eyes. He was so happy he was back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find me on twitter @staroddity
> 
> It has been so long since I regularly written fanfiction I have no idea how to tags things, apologies. orz


End file.
